Owari no Seraph Wiki:Discord Policy
Welcome to the Seraph of the End Wiki Discord policy! The Discord rules are independent to the wikis and tailored to function there. General rules 1. Be respectful! No hate speech is permitted, neither is attacking other members. Horsing around is alright, as long all parties have given consent. 1a. Political matters, mocking of sensitive issues and similar are not allowed. 1b. Do not post or threaten to post real-world information about someone without their consent. 1c. Friendly discussions and waifu wars are fun, yes. However excessive negativity/hating on others favorite characters and/or ships, beyond a reasonable amount, is not. 2. Do not interrupt or start a conversation overlapping one currently taking place. Move to #off-topic or wait. 3. If a topic is progressing toward NSFW content, you will be asked to drop it or move to NSFW. 4. Follow the channel descriptions! Each channel has an explicitly stated set topic, so be sure to follow them. 4a. OnS talk can happen anywhere, but is best in the specifically OnS section of the server so that it does not get trampled. 5. Bot commands are to be done in #bot-things. No more than two bot commands in a row anywhere else. 5a. When using the Mudae bot, you are not to roll if you cannot claim unless there is someone else in the channel who can claim. Spoilers 6. Spoilers for any medium must be properly tagged, and moved to a spoiler channel if the conversation persists. When discussing spoilers, make sure the content you are discussing is clearly stated. Examples: ONS: Mika has blonde hair or Fate Stay/Night: People die when they are killed. 7. Content from the source material for any series that has not yet been adapted (i.e. film, anime, tv series, etc) is considered to be a spoiler. This includes the Seraph of the End manga after the anime leaves off at Chapter 41, as well as all of the Light Novel series. 8. Use discretion when posting within one of the spoilers channels. Most general spoilers can go untagged, however major plot points, character deaths, etc. that have a major impact on the value and enjoyability of something must still be tagged. NSFW 9. NSFW content is permitted only in the appropriate NSFW channel. 18+ only, anyone caught with that role who is not of legal age will be blacklisted from those channels, as well as face further disciplinary action. 9a. Gore and other forms of extreme, disturbing or unsettling content are not permitted anywhere. Disciplinary procedures 10. Users will be warned twice before receiving the Ate Yoichi’s Sandwich role. 10a. This role limits your permissions within the server, including but not limited to removal of abilities to post images and links, and removal of use of certain channels of the server 10b. Further infractions will result in or another Sandwich or being muted if deemed severe enough. Any infractions after a mute will result in a ban. 10c. Trying to escape a disciplinary action by leaving and coming back will result in a ban. 11. Mods have discretion to decide if a topic is a "no go" or has gone too far. Their word is final. Trying to argue a point will not remedy the situation. Assignable roles We have several self-assignable roles to choose from! We use Dyno bot at the moment to self-assign roles, using the command ?rank (role name here), however it does not always work, and you can always just ask for roles in #ask-a-mod. * The majority of the roles are characters from the series, and give your name a color corresponding to their hair color or another defining color, however, we have some special roles. * He/She/They pronoun roles are so that we know what your preferred pronouns are. * The Manga Reader role gets pinged when new chapters are released. * The "nerds" role is for the occasional group watch or other fun group activity which we would like to have. * The 18+ role for members over the age of 18 to gain access to the nsfw content within the server. * This is the complete list of roles currently available through Dyno ?ranks Discord access Enjoy taking part in the Seraph of the End Discord here: https://discord.gg/fbdub6a ! Category:Policy __NOWYSIWYG__